


Cicatrices de Plata.

by FaustGirl



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	1. Chapter 1

La noche caía sobre Soledad como un gran velo que comienza a oscurecer las cosas.  
Nos habíamos pasado por el Skeever Travieso para tomarnos unas cuantas jarras de hidromiel.  
-Me sigue pareciendo injusto que el jarl no nos deje celebrar la quema del rey Olaf...-suspiré y le di un gran trago a la jarra.  
-No podemos hacer nada, ya no...-Giraud se comió un trozo de pan y Viarmo se terminó su jarra.  
-Caballeros, si me lo permiten creo que ya es hora de que me retire-me levanté y los tres nos reímos.  
-Hasta mañana Al-se despidieron de mi.  
Salí algo mareada, y andé lo más rápido que pude para llegar cuanto antes al colegio y meterme en la cama.  
-Buenas noches "Hija de las Lágrimas"-me saludaron unos cuantos alumnos mientras subía por las escaleras.  
-Buenas noches-sonreí.  
Entré en mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama, lo que probocó que al contacto con las suaves sábanas, la almohada y el mareo que tenía, cayese profundamente dormida.

Me desperté bastante tarde y con un dolor de cabeza importante como era normal en las mañanas de resaca.  
Noté que el colegio estába más alborotado de lo normal, así que me bañé, vestí y bajé para ver a que se debía tanto ruido.  
-¿Qué está pasando?-le pregunté a Giraud en cuanto le vi.  
Él sonrió ampliamente.  
-¡Hemos conseguido que pueda celebrarse la quema del rey Olaf!-me dio un pequeño golpecito en la espalda.  
En ese momento, lo único que quería era matarlo, pero conseguí lidiar con las incesantes punzadas de dolor que atravesaban mi cabeza cada segundo.  
-Me alegro muchísimo, ¿pero cómo lo habéis conseguido?-me crucé de brazos.  
-Si esperas aquí un momento, te traeré al responsable de este maravilloso acontecimiento-salió corriendo y a los dos o tres minutos, volvió arrastrando a una elfa del bosque, a la que acompañaba una mujer morena.  
-Aquí la tienes y os dejo, que tengo cosas que hacer-se marchó y nos dejo a las tres solas.  
-Antes de nada, querría darte las gracias, llevo viviendo esta fiesta muchos años y habría sido una pena que la cancelasen-hice un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.  
-No ha sido nada-respondió la elfa.  
La miré detenidamente, ya que parecía sonarme de algo.  
-¿Has estado alguna vez en Alto Hrothgar?-le pregunté.  
-Si, pero no entiendo porque razón me lo preguntas-me respondió mientras nos sentábamos para así mantener nuestra conversación con más comodidad.  
Permanecí en silencio unos minutos, hasta que caí en la cuenta.  
-¡Eres el sangre de dragón!-miré de reojo para asegurarme de que no hubiese nadie cerca.  
-En efecto-asintió con la cabeza.  
Cuando me hube calmado un poco por la sorpresa, recordé que no me había presentado.  
-Debes de creer que soy una maleducada, me llamo Alyx-las miré.  
-Yo soy Elyel, y ella es Lydia-dijo ella señalando a su acompañante.

-Encantada-respondió Lydia.  
Me levanté y cogí de la mesa, un paquete que estaba envuelto en una tela de color granate.  
-Acabo de recordad que tengo un recado que hacer, si me disculpais-me lo puse bajo el brazo.  
-Tranquila, ve sin prisas-me dijo Lydia.  
-Hasta luego.  
Salí pitando de allí en dirección al castillo severo.  
-Estoy buscando al general Tulio, esto es para él-dije cuando uno de los guardias que estaban en la puerta me impidió el paso.  
-¿Vienes del colegio?-me preguntó.  
-Claro que si, y si no me crees, ve a preguntárselo directamente a Viarmo-fruncí un poco el ceño.  
-Lo siento mucho, puedes pasar-se apartó y me abrió la puerta algo avergonzado.  
Entré decidida a entregar los libros y marcharme ya que no me hacía mucha gracia estar frente a los imperiales.  
-Gracias por tomarte la molestia de traérmelos-me dijo Tulio en cuanto me vio.  
-De nada, y ahora si no te importa, me gustaría coger el dinero e irme-apoyé las manos en la cintura.  
-Voy a buscarlo, ahora vuelvo-entró en la habitación que teníamos a la izquierda y salió poco después con una bolsita.  
Guardé silencio mientras me depositaba la bolsa en la mano.  
-Hay que reconocer que eres igualita que tu madre a la hora de hablar o tratar con dinero, serías una gran administradora ¿estás segura de que no quieres unirte a nosotros?-me preguntó.  
La rabia que poco a poco había comenzado a bullir en mi interior, alcanzó su grado más alto.  
-¡Preferiría morir que unirme a vosotros asquerosos imperiales!-me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de allí con unas enormes ganas de pegarle una paliza a ese engreido.  
Todos los soldados que estaban en el patio pararon de hacer las tareas que estaban desempeñando y contemplaron como salía de allí echando sapos y culebras por la boca.  
-¡Malditos imperiales asquerosos!-cerré la puerta y vi que Elyel y Lydia seguían allí, riéndose y charlando animadamente.  
-¿Te ha pasado algo?, no traes muy buena cara-me preguntó Lydia al verme.  
-No es nada, solo que no aguanto a los imperiales, se creen los amos de Skyrim-me senté con ellas.  
Elyel me pasó una manzana del frutero que había encima de la mesa.  
-Gracias-le di un mordisco.  
-He decidido que podríamos ir a Ventalia-le dijo el sangre de dragón a Lydia.  
-Ya sabes que no me opongo a tus decisiones, así que haremos lo que tu desees-apoyó las manos en el regazo.  
-Siento entrometerme en vuestra conversación, pero ¿cuándo os marcharéis?-les pregunté.  
-Nos iremos en una media hora-me respondió Elyel mientras me mirába con una pregunta en la mente que no formuló.  
-¿Podría acompañaros?, necesito un sitio en el que pueda tocar para sacar algo de dinero-.  
Elyel se lo pensó un rato, y al final acedió.

-Será mejor que te prepares, te esperamos fuera de la cuidad cuando terminemos los preparativos-se levantaron y salieron.  
Subí a la habitación, cogí mis cosas, hablé con Viarmo y unos diez o quince minutos después, ya estaba saliendo por las puertas de Soledad.  
-¿Lista?-me preguntó Lydia.  
-Si, es solo que me gustaría quedarme para ver la quema del rey Olaf-miré al suelo y junté las manos.  
-No tenemos tiempo para esperarte, o vienes ya con nosotras o viajas sola-me dijo Elyel mientras se me acercaba.  
-Vale, iré con vosotras, total, es lo mismo todos los años-sonreí un poco, pero en el fondo me apenaba no poder ir a la celebración.


	2. Chapter 2

Emprendimos el camino que separaba Soledad de Ventalia, y cuando estuvimos cerca de Carrera Blanca montamos un improvisado campamento.  
-¿Creeís que en Carrera Blanca podría ganarme unas monedillas?-les pregunté.  
-Puede, pero ya hay un bardo en la Yegua Abanderada-respondió Elyel.  
-¿Y no conoces otro sitio de la cuidad en el que pueda trabajar?.  
Ella pensó un poco, hasta que recordó Jorrvaskr.  
-Hay un sitio que se llama Jorrvaskr, en el que viven los Compañeros, podría intentar que te dejasen trabajar allí.  
Los ojos se me abrieron de par en par.  
-¿En serio?-le pregunté sn creérmelo.  
-No te prometo nada-se levantó y comenzamos a recoger las mantas.  
Entramos a Carrera Blanca y fuimos directamente a Jorrvaskr.  
-Entraré yo sola, Lydia, quédate con Alyx-abrió la puerta.  
-Cuidaré de ella-nos despedimos y las dos nos quedamos fuera.  
-¿Te gustaría escuchar algo de música?-le pregunté a Lydia.  
-Claro que si, nunca te he oído tocar-sonrió.  
Saqué el laúd de la bolsa y comencé a tocar una alegre melodía, que hizo que la gente del mercado se detuviese a escuchar y algunos miembros de los Compañeros, saliesen del edificio para ver quien era la persona que tocaba.  
Una vez terminada la canción, todos aplaudieron y volvieron a sus quehaceres, todos menos los niños, que me miraban esperando otra canción.  
-Volved a jugar, luego si quereis, os tocaré otra-sonreí.  
Asintieron y se fueron corriendo y gritando.  
Pasado un buen rato, Elyel no daba señales de vida, lo que me preocupó.  
-¿Crees que estará bien?-le pregunté a Lydia.  
-No te preocupes por ella-sonrió.  
Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió y salieron dos hombres idénticos.  
-Estais en medio-nos dijo el que tenía el pelo corto a la vez que nos miraba.  
Las dos nos apartamos mientras ellos se iban y Elyel salía.  
Giré rápidamente la cabeza y le saqué la lengua al hombre ese sin que me viese.  
-¿Has conseguido algo?-le pregunté.  
-Tienes que venir conmigo, quiere verte-respondió ella mientras entrábamos.  
Jorrvaskr no parecía un mal sitio, salvo por el hecho de que en la zona contraria de la sala, había una pelea.  
-Tranquila, es normal-Elyel puso la mano sobre mi hombro y me dirigió hacia unas escaleras que bajaban y terminaban en una puerta.  
-Hola Elyel, cuanto tiempo sin verte-le saludó una mujer mayor.  
-Hola Tilma, me alegro de verte tan bien-sonrió y entramos por la puerta.  
Recorrimos el pasillo y nos detuvimos frente a una puerta.  
-Voy a avisarle, sentaos ahí-dijo ella mientras nosotras nos apartábamos un poco.  
Elyel abrió la puerta y metió la cabeza por el hueco que se había formado.  
-Ya está aquí-le dijo a la persona que estuviese dentro del cuarto.  
La puerta se abrió de par en par, y por ella salió un hombre mayor, de cabello blanquecino que llevaba puesta una armadura enorme.  
-Creí que se trataba de una persona más mayor, no una cría-me miró fijamente.  
-Créeme cuando te digo que no te decepcionará, la he escuchado tocar y es muy buena-se cruzó de brazos.  
-Entonces veamoslo, muchacha, toca algo-se sentó en una silla, y Elyel hizo lo mismo.  
Me levanté y cogí el laúd.  
-¿No le importa el instrumento verdad?-le pregunté a aquel hombre.  
-No, con que sepas tocar la flauta y el laúd me basta, además de que sepas cantar-movió un poco la mano para que comenzase.  
Coloqué el laúd en una posición cómoda y toqué una melodía que siempre había sido muy popular y alabada entre los miembros del colegio.  
-No está mal, pero quiero que cantes algo, así sabré si Elyel me está engañando o no-adoptó una posición algo más comoda en la silla.  
-Por supuesto-toqué un poco las cuerdas y comencé a cantar acompañandome de una melodía algo lenta y triste.

_"Espíritu del lobo._   
_Tú, que vagas por las tierras salvajes._   
_Tú, que acechas en las silenciosas sombras._   
_Tú, que corres y saltas_   
_entre los árboles cubiertos de musgo,_   
_préstame tu fuerza,_   
_y la sabiduría de tus brillantes ojos._   
_Enséñame a rastrear sin descanso mis deseos,_   
_y para estár de pie en defensa de los que amo._   
_Enséñame los caminos ocultos y los campos de luna._   
_Espíritu feroz,_   
_camina conmigo en mi soledad,_   
_aulla conmigo en mi alegría_   
_y protégeme mientras me muevo por este mundo."_

Bajé el laúd y respiré profundamente, desando que le hubiese gustado.  
-Vosotras dos salid-dijo Kodlak señalandonos a Lydia y a mi.  
Lydia se levantó y salimos lo más rápido que pudimos.  
-¿Qué opinas de ella?-le preguntó Elyel.  
-Puede que le de una oportunidad, pero no depende solo de mi-la miró y se giró en la silla.  
-Lo sé, seguro que todos la ceptan, pero tengo mis dudas respecto a Aela y Vilkas-suspiró.  
-Ya me encargaré yo de ellos, no te preocupes-sonrió un poco.  
-Te creo, pero ya sabes como son, a Farkas le caera bien enseguida, pero de los otros dos no me fio, ya sabes que Vilkas de primeras descofía de todo el mundo-sonrió un poco, recordando cuando entró en los compañeros.  
-Y Aela no será menos-Kodlak se rió.  
-Lo sé-se levantó.  
-Cuando te vayas, dile que entre y hablaré con ella-él tambien se levantó.  
-Está bien, le diré que entre, intentaré venir de vez en cuando a ver que tal le va-se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.  
-Hasta pronto Elyel-se despidió.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia y yo nos habíamos quedado esperando junto a la puerta del final del pasillo.  
-Estoy algo nerviosa-susurré.  
-Es normal-me sonrió Lydia.  
-Kodlak quiere hablar contigo, puede que cuando termines no estémos aqui, tenemos que continuar nuestro vaje a Ventalia, pero te prometo que vendremos a verte cuando podamos-Elyel se puso al lado de Lydia.  
-De acuerdo, esperaré ansiosa vuestras visitas, hasta pronto-agité un poco la mano.  
-Mucha suerte Alyx-me deseó Lydia.  
-Gracias.  
Caminé lentamente hasta la habitación en la que estaba Kodlak.  
-¿Quería hablar conmigo señor?-le pregunté nada más entrar.  
-Si, cierra la puerta y sientate-señaló una silla que había al lado de la suya, que estaban separadas por una mesita.  
Hice lo que me pidió sin rechistar.  
-Voy a darte una pequeña oportunidad, mañana celebraremos una pequeña fiesta y quiero que toques en ella, será entonces cuando decida si trabajas para nosotros o no-me miró.  
-Me alegro de oir eso señor-sonreí un poco.  
-Mañana irá a buscarte a la posada un hombre llamado Farkas, él te taerá para que demuestres si mereces estar aquí o no-le dio un trago a la copa que tenía encima de la mesa.  
-Está bien, no veo ningún problema-me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta.  
-Hasta mañana Alyx-se despidió.  
-Hasta mañana señor-salí de allí, cogí mis cosas y me fui a la posada para alquilar una habitación.  
-"Tiene que ser aquí..."-miré el letrero de madera en el que podía leerse la Yegua Avanderada.  
Dentro había muy buen ambiente, y pude escuchar como un bardo cantaba la canción de Ragnar el Rojo.  
-Buenas tardes muchacha ¿quiéres alquilar una habitación o prefieres comprar algo para comer?-me preguntó la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador.  
-Me gustarían las dos si es posible, gracias-me senté en una de las banquetas que estaban desocupadas.  
-Enseguida-se dio la vuelta y a los pocos minutos, me puso delante un cuenco humeante de sopa de tomate con trozos de ternera.  
-Gracias.  
-En cuanto acabes de comer, te llevaré a tu habitación-salió del mostrador y se fue a la cocina, donde pude ver que había otra mujer, que tenía la piel morena.  
Comí lo más rápido que pude y tras enseñarme la habitación, y dejar mis cosas, le pagué las quince monedas que le debía.  
-Vete tranquila, Saadia te vigilará tus cosas mientras no estés-sonrió.  
Asentí con la cabeza y bajamos a la planta baja.  
-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pregunta por Hulda y te ayudaré encantada-volvió al sitio en el que estaba antes de mi llegada y salí a la calle.

La plaza estaba llena de gente que iba y venía , y por todas partes se oían los las risas y los gritos de los niños que jugaban por la ciudad.  
Pensé en ir a la herrería para comprar una daga nueva, ya que la que tenía, estaba algo oxidada y no estaba afilada porque hacía mucho tiempo que no la utilizaba.  
Bajé las escaleras, y en mitad de la plaza, una anciana me detuvo.  
-¿Tú no eres la chica esa que estaba tocando antes delante de Jorrvaskr?.  
-Si señora-le respondí.  
-Me ha gustado mucho como has tocado-sonrió.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-Me llamo Fralia Melena Gris, mi marido trabaja en la forja del cielo en Jorrvaskr-me miró con sus grisaceos y cansados ojos.  
-Yo soy Alyx, encantada.  
-Sé que te parecerá que soy cotilla, pero ya que seguramente trabajes con los Compañeros, me gustaría saber algo más de ti-se rascó la nariz.  
-No te preocupes, no me molesta.  
Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos que rodeaban un gran árbol que estaba en el centro de la plaza.  
-Nunca he tenido mucho que contar, pero bueno..-suspiré y mientras Fralia me miraba, le conté mi historia.  
Las calles comenzaban a vaciarse de gente con la caída del sol.  
-Y eso es todo...-me estiré.  
-Tienes una historia interesante-sonrió.  
-Eso depende de a quien se la cuente-me levanté.  
-Ha sido un placer escucharte, ahora debo regresar a casa.  
-Claro, yo debo regresar a la posada, hasta luego Fralia.  
Nos despedimos y cada una se fue por su lado.  
Entré en la posada, cené y me acosté algo nerviosa por saber que me depararía el futuro en Carrera Blanca.  
Abrí los ojos lentamente, mientras escuchaba un gran jaleo en la planta baja.  
-Buenos días Alyx...-murmuré para mí misma.  
Me puse algunas de las mejores ropas que tenía, cogí el laúd, desayuné y salí de la posada.  
-¿Eres Alyx?-me preguntó un hombre al que reconocí del día enterior.  
-No creo que haya ninguna más por aquí-le respondí algo nerviosa.  
-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada, me llamo Farkas-sonrió.  
-¿Has venido a buscarme?-le pregunté.  
-Si, tenemos que darnos prisa, están esperando y todos tienen curiosidad por oirte, menos mi hermano, que le da un poco igual-miró al suelo.  
-Intentaré no decepcionaros-sonreí.  
-Ese es el espíritu, vamonos-movió un poco la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia Jorrvaskr.  
-¿Tu hermano y tu sois gemelos o algo así?-le pregunté intentando ocultar mi curiosidad.  
-Algo asi-respondió él rascandose la cabeza.  
Llegamos a Jorrvaskr casi sin darnos cuenta.  
Dentro del edificio había un ambiente festivo, y todo el mundo reía y bebía, incuso Kodlak, algo que me sorprendió mucho.  
-Ya estás aquí-se levantó y vino hacia mí.  
-Gracias por enviar a alguien a buscarme.  
-No te preocupes por eso, y ahora sal ahí-me dio un ligero empujón que me dejó en medio de todos.  
Sentía como poco a poco un fuerte nudo se elevaba por mi garganta y pesadas piedras caían en mi estómago.  
-Relajate...-respiré profundamente intentando no vomitar.  
Todo el mundo estaba en silencio y por el rabillo del ojo vi como el hermano de Farkas entraba y se apoyaba contra la pared esperando la mínima oportunidad para "atacar".  
Apoyé el laúd suavemente contra el pecho, rocé algunas cuerdas y por alguna extraña razón, todo el miedo, la duda y la verguenza se esfumaron.  
Comencé a cantar una canción que aprendí durante los viajes que hice con mi padre por Elsweyr, de donde eran originarios los khajiitas, una raza de felinos humaniodes.  
Estaba tan concentrada en la canción que de la nada en mi cabeza comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de aquel viaje en el que viví e hice tantas cosas que daría lo que fuese por poder volver a Elsweyr.  
Una vez terminada la canción miré a todo el mundo, intentando averiguar si les habría gustado o no.  
-¿Dónde has aprendido esa canción jovencita?-me preguntó Kodlak.  
Le miré algo asustada, sin saber muy bien que decir.  
-La aprendí durante un viaje que hice a Elsweyr con mi familia...-apreté un poco el mástil del laúd sintiendo como el pulso se me disparaba.  
-Parece muy complicada dado que no está en nuestra lengua-se levantó y me ofreció una copa de vino.  
-Pasé una gran parte del viaje aprendiendo solo a cantarla-sonreí y bebí de la copa.  
-¿Sabes alguna canción que se cante por aquí?-me preguntó un elfo oscuro que tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.  
-En el colegio de bardos nos enseñaron todo tipo de canciones-me senté en la mesa y vacié la copa en un par de tragos.  
Volví a apoyar el laúd contra el pecho, tomé algo de aire.

_"El lobo se acercó al gran_   
_Jorrvaskr, para cumplir_   
_con los hijos de Ysgramor._

_Dijeron lo que era, un_   
_presagio, para dejarnos_   
_desesperados y desamparados._

_El lobo descubrió sus_   
_colmillos y extendió sus_   
_garras, y se arrancó su_   
_propio pellejo._

_Bebed la sangre, y sed_   
_mis hijo, o al amanecer_   
_no vais a sobrevivir"._

Bajé el laúd y esperé las reacciones de mi público con algo de temor.  
Al instante por toda la sala se escucharon aplausos y gritos de aprobación.  
-¿Os parece buena o no muchachos?-gritó Kodlak.  
Todos asintieron y alguno que otro me dio una palmadita en la espalda.  
Sin darme cuenta miré a Vilkas, que se separó de la pared con un gesto de asco y salió al patio.  
-Él es así, no te preocupes-Kodlak apoyó su mano en mi hombro.  
-Siempre hay alguien a quien no le gusta...-miré la puerta.  
La fiesta continuó varias horas más, y en un momento dado, Farkas me dijo que me fuese por si acaso se emborrachaban más de la cuenta.  
-Gracias-sonreí y salí al patio ya que no me apetececía mucho ir a la posada por que intuía que estaría llena de borrachos ruidosos y no podría dormir bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Dejé el laúd en el suelo y me apoyé en una de las columnas de madera que soportaban el tejado que cubría la zona en la que había varias mesas y sillas que los Compañeros utilizaban para descansar mientras entrenaban.  
-Que frío...-me cubrí con el chal que había traído y alcé la cabeza para observar las estrellas.  
Sin darme cuenta comencé a tararear una de las canciónes que mi padre nos solía cantar a Denna y a mi cuando eramos pequeñas y viajábamos con las carabanas de Khajiitas.  
La luna se alzó en el cielo y cubrió Carrera Blanca con su resplandor plateado.  
Me rodeé el cuerpo con los brazos para conservar algo de calor mientras sentía como algo o alguien me observaba.  
No me atreví a pronunciar palabra, solo me limité a escanear lo que me rodeaba, y sin previo aviso, me quedé totalmente congelada, ya que unos grandes ojos azules me observaban desde el otro extremo del patio.  
Intenté moverme, pero aquellos ojos no me dejaban.  
-"Genial...con lo agusto que estaba...".  
Tragué e intenté apartar la mirada, pero era imposible y cada vez me sentía más atraída por ellos.  
La puerta del patio se abrió con un gran estruendo y varias personas que no conseguí identificar cayeron al suelo mientras se peleaban, borrachas como una cuba.  
-¿Pero qué...?-me aparté de la columna mientras se acercaban a puñetazo limpio.  
-Alyx, ven aqui, ¡Ya!-me gritó Farkas desde una zona que parecía segura.  
Salté sobre una mesa y corrí hacia él.  
-Casi me muero del susto-tosí y recogí el chal del suelo.  
-Perdona, siempre se ponen así cuando se pasan de la raya bebiendo-esbozó una media sonrisa.  
-¿Deberíamos detenerlos?-le pregunté mirando la maraña de brazos y piernas que rodaba por el patio y emitía grandes e insoportables gritos.  
-No te preocupes, pararán cuando no puedan más-rió entre dientes.  
Nos mantuvimos unos minutos en silencio y sin previo aviso estornudé.  
-Deberías irte ya, a este paso te vas a poner enferma-se rió Farkas.  
-No sería la primera vez-sonreí.  
-Te veo mañana-inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de despedida.  
-Hasta mañana-le di un ligero beso en la mejilla mientras cogía mis cosas y me marchaba.  
Entré en la taberna y me tumbé en la cama pensando los tres o cuatro meses que me quedaban para dormir tranquilamente en la posada.  
Intenté dormirme pero la imagen de aquellos ojos azules regresaba cada vez que lo intentaba.  
-¿Qué narices sería eso?-susurré.  
Volví a cerrar los ojos y tras un rato logré dormirme.

Las semanas fueron pasando como si nada ya que tampoco es que se producieran muchos cambios en la ciudad.  
-¿Nos cantas algo Alyx?-me preguntó uno de los niños que se apiñaban a mi alrrededor.  
-Puede que luego, estoy algo mareada-me pasé la mano por la fente para ver si tenía fiebre o algo.  
-Mi mamá dice que si una persona no se encuentra bien con que dé un paseo se le pasa-dijo muy bajito una de las más pequeñas del grupo.  
Sonreí y me levanté.  
-Creo que si que iré a dar ese paseo, luego os veo chicos-me despedí de ellos y salí de Carrera Blanca para ver si en el bosque conseguía despejarme un poco.  
Me senté sobre unas rocas, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.  
Rápidamente todos los sonidos del bosque me absorbieron y comencé a sentir una gran paz, hasta que unos arbustos se movieron y de ellos salieron tres lobos que seguramente si me descuidaba me atacarían sin dudarlo un segundo.  
Abrí los ojos lentamente e intenté recordar el grito que probablemente los calmase.  
-Veamos...ese no...ese tampoco...-resoplé.  
Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca lo recordé y lo grité lo más fuerte que pude.  
-¡Kaan Drem Ov!.  
El grito se extendió por todo el bosque y un silencio bastante incómodo le sucedió mientras los lobos se iban.  
-Menos mal...-volví a sentarme, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que a lo lejos pude oir unos gritos y el sonido del acero chocando, seguramente producido por unas espadas.  
Según iba pasando el tiempo se hacían más fuertes y contínuos, incluso creo que hasta pude esuchar algún grito.  
Salí corriendo sin pensarmelo dos veces.  
-¿Pero qué narices...?-contemplé la escena desde detrás de un árbol mientras intentaba reconocer a alguno de los individuos que estaban combatiendo, hasta que uno de ellos cayó al suelo y se giró, mostrando su rostro.  
-"¿Vilkas?"-abrí los ojos como platos y sin pensármelo dos veces salí de mi escondite.  
Todos los presentes dejaron de fijarse en Vilkas para fijarse en la figura que había salido a toda velocidad del bosque.  
-¡Agacha la cabeza!-le grité antes de que mis manos comenzasen a brillar y de ellas saliese disparada una gran media luna de fuego que impactó en todos los enemigos, cortándolos por la mitad entre enormes gritos de dolor y agonía.  
Cuando todo ruido hubo cesado Vilkas se sentó en el suelo, contemplando los restos de lo que antes habían sido sus oponentes.  
-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté al estar lo suficientemente cerca.  
De su boca no salió palabra alguna y se limitó a fulminarme con la mirada.  
Resoplé y me crucé de brazos algo indignada y enfadada.  
-No me mires así, sabía que debí decírtelo, pero no tenemos tan buena relación como para que te lo suelte en plena cara-debido a una brusca sacudida de cabeza, uno de los mechones de pelo que sujetaba la diadema que llevaba puesta, se soltó y me cubrío el ojo, cosa que hizo que él esbozase una casi imperceptible sonrisa.  
-Ese no es el problema, debiste de contárselo a Kodlak-intentó levantarse, pero trastabilló en el intento.  
Le sujeté por el brazo antes de que volviese a cae al suelo y le senté en una roca.  
-¿Derecha o izquierda?-le miré mientras me arodillaba a su lado.  
-Izquierda, pero estoy bien, no necesito que me cures niña-me apartó.  
Volví a acercarme y apoyé las manos sobre su pierna, que casi al momento comenzaron a brillar.  
La herida se cerró más rápido de lo que había pensado, ya que normalmente tenía que esperar unos minutos.  
-¿Satisfecha?-me preguntó.  
-No sabes cuanto-me levanté y resoplé para quitarme el pelo de la cara, pero opté por dejarmelo suelto.  
Él se levantó y recogió su espada del suelo.  
-¿Por qué no vuelves ya a Jorrvaskr?.  
-¿Preocupado por mi?-le pregunté en respuesta.  
-No mucho, es solo que no quiero tener problemas con Kodlak y que acabes muriendo o algo por el estilo por estar deambulando por ahí-suspiró.  
Apoyé las manos en las caderas y le miré muy seria.  
-No me extraña que no te lleves bien con la gente-me di la vuelta y le dejé solo en mitad de aquel claro.  
Entré en Jorrvaskr algo cabreada y bajé a hablar con Kodlak.  
-Por la cara que traes deduzco que te le has encontrado y no ha sido muy amable contigo-me miró esbozando una leve sonrisa.  
-Acertaste en todo, no se como narices podéis aguantarle-me senté en una silla-me dieron ganas de estrangularlo-agarré el laúd y tañí algunas cuerdas.  
-Ten paciencia con él, no suele ser muy agradable con las personas que no conoce-llenó una copa con vino y me la tendió.  
-Me recuerda al perro que tuvimos cuando mi hermana y yo éramos pequeñas, pero que luego resultó que era un lobo-me reí y le di un trago.  
Mientras hablábamos toqué una dulce y larga melodía para no hacer la conversación tan pesada.  
-Me alegro de que le hayas ayudado, siempre suele apañarselas bien el solo, pero estos días ha estado un poco raro.  
Bajé el laúd, me terminé la copa y me estiré.  
-¿Qué coño va a estar raro?. Golpeé el brazo de la silla con el puño. -¡Si casi me corta la mano!-grité mientras me frotaba la muñeca en la que todavía podía verse una fina línea que terminaba en otra más gruesa.  
-Agradece que te tratásemos enseguida-se levantó y me revolvió el pelo.  
-Lo sé-me levanté tambien.  
Subimos al salón principal y comimos algo.  
La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Vilkas y Farkas hablando sobre alguna cosa que solo ellos entendían.  
-Vaya, creí que ya estarías en la posada a estas horas-Farkas se me acercó y me revolvió el pelo.  
-Me iré ahora, estoy algo cansada-le aparté la mano algo molesta.  
Comí algo más antes de irme y en cuanto tuve la cama delante, me tiré sobre ella.  
-Maldito estúpido, odio que me hablen así-cerré los ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando desperté la taberna estaba bastante silenciosa así que aprobeché para desayunar tranquilamente.  
-Buenos días-me saludó Hulda en cuanto me vio bajar.  
-Buenos días.  
Salté los últimos cuatro peldaños con la espada en la mano y me senté un una de las banquetas que estaban delante de la barra.  
-Ayer me pareció que no estabas muy bien-colocó delante de mi un humeante plato de ternera con especias y una jarra de leche caliente con miel.  
-Más o menos, los hombres son todos una panda de capullos, se hacen los duros y tratan a las mujeres como les da la gana-resoplé y bebí un trago de leche.  
-Si lo dices por Vilkas vete acostumbrando, él es siempre así hasta que toma una cierta confianza o si llega a hacerlo-sonrió y me dio algo de pan recien hecho.  
-Lo sé, pero no lo entiendo, siempre he tenido buena mano con los hombres y he echo con ellos lo que he querido y de golpe y porrazo, llega uno que me lo pone difícil-mordí el pan y lo tragué con algo de leche.  
Hulda colocó unas botellas sobre el mostrador y se rió.  
-Tu tranquila, ya veras como el día menos esperado conseguirás hacer con él lo que nunca nadie ha echo-volvió a llenarme la jarra mientras se reía.  
Al principio no entendí muy bien la frase, pero mientras masticaba comencé a ponerme roja sin saber por que.  
-Me recuerdas a mi hermana, siempre intentando hacer burlas con doble sentido-sonreí y me terminé la segunda jarra de leche.  
-¿Vas a ir hoy a Jorrvaskr?-me preguntó a la vez que retiraba el plato vacío.  
-No lo creo, iré al bosque a practicar un poco y regresaré a darme un baño-abrí la puerta.  
-Ten cuidado-me miró algo preocupada.  
-Descuida-salí y en cuanto estuve fuera de Carrera Blanca corrí hacia el bosque intentando que la cantimplora no saliese volando.  
El bosque estaba bastante tranquilo y solo se oía el canto de los pajaros y algún que otro animal jugando entre los arbustos.  
Pasé el resto de la mañana lanzando el par de dagas que llevaba encima a un árbol para practicar un poco la puntería.  
-Con eso será suficiente-acaricié al pequeño zorro que en algún momento de la mañana apareció en el claro.  
Le di un trozo de carne y regresé a Carrera Blanca sin darme cuenta de que el animalito me estaba siguiendo hasta que Hulda comenzó a gritar al verlo.  
-¡No pasa nada, es mio!-lo cogí en brazos y lo abracé, pegándolo contra mí para que no le pasase nada.  
-¡Más te vale que no se meta en ningún lío o rompa nada por que ya verás!-gritó antes de que subiese las escaleras.  
Dejé las cosas a un lado de la cama y me tumbé con el pequeño zorrito sobre el estómago.  
-Buenas noches-le acaricié la cabeza.  
Desperté algo alterada en mitad de la noche.  
-¿Otra pesadilla?-parpadeé unas cuantas veces y respiré profundamente.  
Salí de la cama y tras haberme puesto algo de ropa encima salí a la calle.  
Me senté en las escaleras que había delante del edificio mientras la noche me envolvía con su oscuro manto.  
Sin darme cuenta comencé a tararear una canción que no sabía de donde venía pero simplemente la conocía por algún motivo que hasta yo desconocía.  
Intenté preguntarle a mi padre muchas veces sobre ello pero él permanecía en silencio y no respondía por mucho que insistiese o preguntase.  
Apoyé la cara en las manos y observé como la luz de la luna y las antorchas bañaba la ciudad en silenciosa harmonía.  
Corría una leve pero refrescante brisa que hacía que la piel se te pusiese de gallina y todo el pelo del cuerpo de punta, era agradable.  
Cerré los ojos y un millón de imágenes acudieron a mi cabeza.  
Recordé con emoción todos los viajes que realicé con mi familia y lo mucho que disfruté y aprendí en ellos.  
Recordaba Elsweyr con mucho cariño ya que allí aprendí tantas cosas sobre los Khajiita que moría de ganas por poder volver algún día.  
Aquel momento de tranquilidad se vio frustrado al recordar como me había tratado Vilkas el día anterior y me enfadó mucho que me tratase como a una cría a pesar de haberlo salvado de algo que podría haberle causado mucho daño.  
Golpeé el escalón de piedra varias veces y entré en la posada.  
Volví a acostarme un rato después algo más tranquila y con la cabeza más despejada.


	6. Chapter 6

Continué yendo a Jorrvaskr para cantar y tocar para los Compañeros, lo que me dio bastante dinero como para tener algo ahorrado.  
-Has estado bastante bien hoy-Kodlak me felicitó.  
-Gracias, es lo menos que puedo hacer, por algo se me da bien-sonreí.  
-Sigue así-apoyó la mano en mi hombro y me dio un ligero meneo.  
Asentí levemente y él se dirigió a la escalera para bajar a la planta en la que todos tenían sus dormitorios.  
-Kodlak.  
Él se giró.  
-Necesito hablar contigo.  
Me indicó que fuese con él y cuando estuvimos en la habitación que había al lado de su dormitorio me preguntó de que se trataba.  
-Verás, mañana tengo pensado partir hacia alto Hrothgar y quería avisarte para que lo supieras no te pensases que me había ido para siempre o algo por el estilo-me rasqué la nuca algo nerviosa.  
-¿Irás sola?.  
-Si.  
Kodlak suspiró y negó con la cabeza.  
-No me hace mucha gracia que vayas tú sola, puede ser peligroso-me miró.  
-Lo sé, pero no me queda otra alternativa-miré al suelo.  
-Si es lo que has decidido lo respeto, ten mucho cuidado-sonrió.  
-Estaré el resto del día preparándome, pero no tengáis nungún reparo en llamarme si queréis-nos despedimos y salí de allí.  
Compré todo lo que necesitaba para el camino y cuando todo estuvo preparado me desvestí para irme a dormir.  
Llamaron a la puerta y entró Hulda.  
-Hola, siento molestarte-se disculpó.  
-No pasa nada.  
-Han traído esto para tí, no he visto quién con tan poca luz-me dio un sobre.  
-Gracias, ya puedes irte si quieres, pareces cansada.  
-Y tanto, hasta mañana-salió de la habitación y me dejó sola.  
Abrí el sobre y dentro había un papel sin autor aparenteven el que ponía:

_"Irás con alguien que no esperas, segúro que te sorprenderás._   
_He de pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado, habrá luna llena_   
_en unos dias y puede que pasen cosas raras y corras peligro._   
_Solo he de decirte que si encuentras una armadura y una mochila_   
_las recogas y corras lo más rápido que puedas a un lugar seguro._   
_Puede que te enfades, pero no le eches la culpa, no la tiene._   
_Viajad con mucho cuidado."_

La leí un par de veces sin entenderla muy bien hasta que me quedé dormida.  
Abrí los ojos y noté que no podía respirar.  
Comencé a patalear y mover los brazo para intentar liberarme de aquella cosa que me lo impedía.  
Al quitármelo de encima respiré tan profundamente que comenzó a dolerme el pecho.  
Salí de la cama ignorando los pinchazos que recorrían mi cuerpo y me puse la armadura que no había vuelto a usar desde que llegué con Elyel y Lidya.  
Cuando bajé las escaleras Hulda me había preparado el desayuno y había vuelto a dormir.  
Sonreí ampliamente y recogí todas mis cosas para salir de la posada, cerrar la puerta y dejar la llave escondida.  
A esas horas las calles estaban vacías así que me di prisa en llegar a la puerta de la ciudad y salí.  
-Será una broma...-susurré al ver a Vilkas al final del camino.  
Me acerqué a él lo más sigilosamente posible y ambos nos saludamos con un leve movimiento de cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

Abandonamos Carrera Blanca con la salida del sol y ante nosotros se levantaba la enorme mole que era la Garganta del Mundo, la montaña en la que estaba Alto Hrothgar.  
Habíamos decidido ir a pie por seguridad, ya que así estábamos más atentos de lo que nos rodeaba.  
El sol ya estaba en los más alto cuando paramos para descansar y comer algo.  
Me senté en una roca y Rivet saltó a mi regazo.  
-Buen chico-le acaricié tras las orejas y saqué algo de pan y carne de la mochila.  
mientras comía por el rabillo del ojo vi que Vilkas estaba terminando de comer.  
Suspiré y mordí el trozo de pan.  
- _"¿Por qué Kodlak le habrá mandado conmigo si es tan obvio que me odia?"_ -pensé masticando algo de carne que en un suspiro desapareció, pero no por que me la hubiese comido.  
-¡Rivet!-grité mientras el pequeño zorro corría a esconderse tras unos matorrales con su presa.  
Me levanté de un salto y corrí a buscarlo, pero salió huyando y tuve que perseguirlo.  
Tenía que reconocer que esa era una forma muy curiosa de jugar, ya que cada vez que lo encontraba daba un pequeño salto y volvía a salir corriendo.  
Vilkas observó la escena en silencio y se frotó las sienes.  
-¿Por qué tendré que acompañar yo a esta cría?.  
Un rato después conseguí atrapar al travieso zorrillo y volví con él sobre un hombro.  
-¿Nos ponemos en marcha?-le pregunté a Vilkas sin esperar alguna respuesta.  
-Será lo mejor si queremos llegar al Paraje de Ivar-se colgó su bolsa y comenzó a caminar.  
Me había quedado tan impactada que tardé un poco en coger mi propia bolsa y seguirle corriendo con Rivet en brazos.  
Al caer la noche encendimos unas antorchas y continuámos el viaje intentando ignorar el agotamiento que sentíamos.  
-Deveríamos parar y descansar un poco...-le dije a Vilkas, pero cuando me di la vuelta, no estaba por ninguna parte.  
Era imposible que se me hubiese adelantado, ya que había ido siempre delante y él me seguía.  
-Lo que faltaba...-miré hacia arriba y vi la luna llena tras una nube.  
Saqué la carta que Kodlak me había dado y la leí mientras un escalofrío que recorría la columna.  
-Mierda...-me quedé congelada en el sitio sin saber que hacer y Rivet se pegó contra mis piernas.  
Le acaricié para intentar calmarlo y tras nosotros unos arbustos se movieron y crujieron bajo el peso de algo desconocido.  
Me di la vuelta y vi un par de ojos rojos que me miraban.  
Tragué tan fuerte que lo pude escuchar y las piernas comenzaron a temblarme.  
La criatura salió lentamente de entre los arbustos como un depredador que acecha a su presa.  
Intenté no gritar, pero el miedo ya me había dominado y solo sentía la necesidad de correr hasta que las piernas se me rompiesen.  
El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta estaba corriendo intentando buscar un lugar seguro con aquella criatura persiguiéndome.  
Tropecé varias veces y caí por una cuesta que estaba delante de lo que parecía un templo y no dudé ni un segundo en entrar en él.  
-¡Vamos, vamos!-grité intentando abrir la puerta.  
No funcinó y lo peor es que esa cosa cada vez estába más cerca y no tenía a donde ir.  
-¡Así no es como quiero morir!-grité mientras aquellos ojos rojos se centraban en mi.  
Saqué la espada preparada para pelear por mi vida, pero cuando creí que habría llegado el final, la criatura no pudo pasar del humbral de piedra por más que lo intentó.  
Me senté contra la pared mirando al exterior.  
-Parece que aquí no podrá hacernos daño-Rivet se acurrucó contra mí y lo rodeé con un brazo.  
El resto de la noche fue similar, hasta que en un determinado momento la criatura se fue y no volvímos a verla.  
El cielo ya se tornaba de color naranja salimos de aquella especie de templo y comencé a mirar por todas partes buscando a Vilkas.  
Tan solo había recorrido un kilómetro cuando vi unas marcas horribles en unos árboles y un bulto bajo el más grande de ellos.  
Me acerqué a él en silencio.  
-¡Vilkas!-le zarandeé un par de veces, pero estaba incosciente y desnudo.  
Me alajé un poco muy ruborizada y le cubrí con mi capa.  
Decidí montar un pequeño campamento e ir a buscar su armadura.  
-Quédate aquí con él-le dije a Rivet.  
Él se sentó a su lado y no se movió más.  
-Volveré en un rato.  
Deshice el camino que había recorrido para llegar allí y regresé al camino.  
Me llevó algo de tiempo encontrar la armadura completa y la bolsa, pero volví con todo al campamento.


	8. Chapter 8

Al volver al campamento Vilkas seguía inconsciente y Rivet a su lado, pero corrió hacia mí en cuanto me vio.  
-Buen chico-dejé la armadura en el suelo y lo cogí en brazos.  
Cogí el arco y algunas flechas y cacé unos cuantos conejos para preparar el desayuno.  
Los dejé cocinandose sobre el fuego e intenté encontrar alguna otra cosa.  
Al final, conseguí subirme a un árbol y encontré un nido con tres o cuatro huevos.  
Oí el crujido de varias ramas y estuve a punto de caer.  
Miré a través de las hojas y vi que Vilkas estaba al lado del fuego y no llevaba puesta su armadura.  
En su lugar llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa.  
-¡Vilkas, ven a ayudarme un segundo!.  
Noté como dio un pequeño bote y se acercó.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora?.  
-Coge esto.  
Me descolgué cabeza abajo sujetándome con las piernas a la rama.  
-Ten cuidado que no se te caigan.  
Le di el nido y en cuanto se apartó de mí, subí de nuevo a la rama y bajé del árbol.  
Nos acercamos al fuego y nos sentamos cada uno a un lado de la hoguera.  
Él me miraba de reojo, pero si yo le miraba bajaba la cabeza.  
-Si estás preocupado por lo que pasó anoche, no lo estés, estoy bien y eso es lo que importa.  
Sonreí intentando animarle un poco.  
-¿Sabías que era yo?.  
-Eras la única persona con la que iba, no me resultó muy difícil darme cuenta, aunque llegué a pensar que esa cosa te había matado...  
-Tuviste suerte de que no te despedazase.  
Me miró directamente a los ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa.  
-Kodlak me habría matado.  
-Probablemente.  
Esperamos a que la comida estuviese lista y comimos en silencio.  
Rivet se subió a mi pierna.  
-No pienso darte.  
Aparté la carne e intenté impedir que la cogiese, pero dio un salto y me la arrancó de las manos.  
-Maldito bicho....  
Bebí algo de agua y me cubrí con la capa.  
Vilkas se levantó.  
¿Vas a ponerte la armadura?.  
Él asintió y antes de alejarse, me dio algo de su carne.  
Me sonrojé un poco y me puse la capucha para ocultar mi rostro.  
-Idiota-susurré.  
Había pasado un buen rato y no volvía, así que decidí ir a ver si estaba bien.  
Traspasé una línea de árboles y vi que todavía se la estaba poniendo.  
-Creo que otro par de manos te vendrían bien.  
Salí de detrás de un árbol y me acerqué a él.  
No dijo ni una sola palabra y se dio la vuelta para que le colocase las hombreras.  
Me sentia algo nerviosa por estar tan cerca de él.  
-¿Podrías sentarte?.  
Me miró fijamente y se me formó un nudo en la garganta.  
-No llego demasiado bien.  
Me puse algo roja y él se agachó.  
Trabajé rápidamente y las coloqué lo mejor que pude.  
-Creo que ya está.  
Nos separamos y las comprobó.  
-No está mal.  
Suspiré aliviada y recogímos el campamento.

Continuámos nuestro viaje sin ningún altercado más y en cosa de cuatro o cinco días llegamos a Paraje de Ivar y descansamos unos cuantos días antes de subir a la montaña.  
-¿De verdad te merece la pena subir ahí arriba?  
-Pues claro que si, son como mi familia.  
Bebí un trago de hidromiel.  
-No te entiendo, y creo que prefiero que siga siendo así.  
No pude evitar reírme en su cara.  
-Lo siento, no pretendía reírme.  
Me sequé las lágrimas intentando coger aire.  
Él gruñó y salimos de la posada dispuestos a afrontar una subida de siete mil escalones.


	9. Chapter 9

La ascensión no fue muy complicada y en unas horas llegamos al segundo emblema.  
Nos sentamos a descansar y comer algo cuando comenzó a caer la noche.  
-¿Qué son esas piedras?  
-Son emblemas, cuentan como los humanos derrotaron a los dragones cuando aprendieron el poder de La Voz o Thu'um.  
-Interesante...¿Qué dicen exactamente?.  
Le miré algo sorprendida por el interés que estaba mostrando.  
-Este es el segundo, el primero estaba en la base de la montaña.  
Me miró y me senté de frente mirando la roca.

-" _Antes de que los hombres nacieran, los dragones gobernaban todo Mundus._  
 _Su palabra era la Voz, y solo hablaban si era necesario._  
 _Porque la Voz podía hacer desaparecer el cielo y anegar la tierra_."

Giré un poco la cabeza y mordí un trozo de pan.  
-Ese es el primero.  
-¿Entonces el que tienes delante es el segundo?.  
-En efecto.  
Lo miré y lo leí en voz alta.

-" _Nacieron los hombres, y se extendieron por la faz de Mundus._  
 _Los dragones dirigían a esta nueva plaga._  
 _Los hombres eran débiles, y no tenían Voz_."

Me acerqué al fuego y saqué unas flores que deposité junto a unos cuantos septims sobre la roca.  
-Todos estos emblemas cuentan como los dragones dominaban a los humanos y una vez estos aprendieron a utilizar ese poder los derrotaron y gobernaron en su lugar, creando así grandes imperios, pero fracasaron.  
-Nunca le presté mucha atención a todo eso, siempre pensé que eran fantasías y mitos que la gente se había inventado para asustar a los niños por las noches.  
-Pues ya ves que no, toda lo contrario, es muy real.  
-Me quedó muy claro el día que Elyel regresó a Jorrvaskr con el hombro destrzado.  
-Yo en ese momento no la conocía, pero oí lo que pasó con el dragón en Carrera Blanca, pero jamás pensé que ella sería el Sangre de Dragón.  
-Siempre hay personas que están destinadas a cosas grandes.  
-Cierto, pero en mi opinión, para ella es una carga inmensa.  
-Puede que fuese su destino desde el principio.  
-Si ella hubiese sabido en lo que se estaba metiendo seguramente habría salido corriendo.  
Ambos sonreímos ante tal comentario y nos quedamos en silencio.  
Pegué las rodillas contra el pecho y una pregunta asaltó mi mente.  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
Él me miró y asitnió.  
-¿Si tu eres un hombre lobo, Farkas también lo es?  
-Si.  
Suspiré ante tan pobre respuesta y él lo notó.  
-Pregúntale a Kodlak sobre ello cuando volvamos, podrá darte mucha más información al respecto.  
-Me parece bien.  
Terminamos de montar el campamento y nos fuimos a dormir para continuar al día siguiente la ascensión.  
-Supongo que como máximo tardaremos un día o dos más, depende del ritmo que llevemos.  
Me cubrí con las mantas.  
-Tampoco tenemos prisa.  
Vilkas bebió algo de agua.  
-Tú eres la que sabe como llegar así que todo el peso de este viaje cae sobre tí.  
-Pues muchas gracias, eso hace que me sienta mucho mejor al respecto.  
Sonreí un poco y formé una bola con la nieve que tenía al lado.  
-Tampoco es que quiera que ahora te sientas presionada o algo así.  
Se rascó la nuca y se cubrió con sus mantas.  
-Ni yo que te ahogues en un vaso de agua, estaré bien, he pasado por cosas peores.  
-De cierta forma eso hace que me tranquilice un poco.  
Volvímo a reirnos.  
-Tenemos que intentar llegar por lo menos a la cuarta o quinta piedra si podemos, quiero llegar como máximo en dos o tres días.  
-Me parece bien.  
Me di la vuelta.  
-Hasta mañana.  
No esperé respuesta alguna.  
-Hasta mañana.  
Me puse muy roja e intenté concentrarme en dormir un poco.


	10. Chapter 10

Despertamos poco antes del amaneces, tomamos un desayuno ligero y continuámos con la ascensión.  
Había esperado que el viaje fuese bastante silencioso, pero me sorprendió la cantidad de preguntas que me formuló Vilkas a medida que avanzábamos.  
-Siento acribillarte con tantas preguntas.  
-No te preocupes, me gusta hablar de estas cosas, después de todo pasé aquí algunos años.  
Vilkas me miró extrañado pero no dijo nada al respecto.  
Cuanto más subíamos más frío hacía.  
Rivet se había acurrucado dentro de mi bolsa y sacaba la cabeza de vez en cuando.  
Llegamos al tercer emblema al mediodía.  
Comímos algo rápido sin detenernos.

- _"Los pequeños espíritus de los hombres eran fuertes en tiempos antiguos._  
 _No temían la guerra contra los dragones ni sus Voces._  
 _Aunque, cuando los dragones les gritaban, les reventaban el corazón"_.

Saqué a Rivet de la bolsa, por que intentaba salir de ella y me estaba haciendo daño.  
-¿Eso era el tercer emblema?.  
-Los recuerdo tan bien que no me hace falta acercarme a leerlos.  
Rivet se acercó a Vilkas y empezó a dar saltos delante de él.  
Me cubrí la parte inferior de la cara para protegerla del frío.  
-Quiere que jueges con él.  
Vilkas cogió al animal y se lo colocó sobre el hombro.  
Reí ante aquella escena.  
-Me resulta raro que se quede tan quieto.  
-¿No suele hacerlo?.  
-Que va, intenta escaparse en cuanto puede y según veo le has caído bien.  
-Deberíamos continuar.  
Asentí y reemprendimos la marcha.  
Ya caída la tarde llegamos al cuarto emblema y pasamos de largo para intentar avanzar más.  
Vilkas lo miró cuando pasamos por delante de él.  
Cogí a Rivet de su hombro y lo dejé en el suelo.  
-¿Quieres agua?.  
Le ofrecí mi cantimplora a Vilkas después de haber bebido.  
Él asintió y dio unos cuantos tragos.  
La guardé en la bolsa y me detuve a ver como el sol se ocultaba tras unas montañas.  
-Tendremos que viajar un poco de noche.  
-No hay problema, cuanto antes lleguemos mejor.  
Paramos un poco para recobrar energías y una vez el sol se hubo ocultado por completo decidímos avanzar.  
-Pasamos de largo por uno de los emblemas y no te dije que significaba, estoy tan despistada...  
Me rasqué la nuca.  
-No pasa nada, tendrías mejores cosas en las que pensar.  
-Tampoco es que me cueste mucho recitarlos.  
Vilkas agarró a Rivet antes de que se metiese en un arbusto y me lo dio.

- _"Kyne llamó a Paarthurnax, que se apiadó del hombre._  
 _Juntos, enseñaron a los hombres a usar la Voz._  
 _Y entonces estalló la guerra de los dragones, dragón contra lengua"_.

Encendimos alguna antorcha más para ver mejor.  
-Parece que todo se va conectando.  
-En efecto.  
Giramos por un recoveco y escuchamos el aullído de los lobos.  
Ambos desenvainámos nuestras espadas y nos preparamos.  
Tras unos interminables minutos un grupo de unos tres o cuatro lobos se avalanzó sobre nosotros.  
Conseguímos matar con éxito a dos de ellos, pero tuvímos que retroceder un poco para matar al resto ya que el camino se estrechaba un poco.  
Lazé unas bolas de fuego y salieron huyendo.  
Uno de ellos tropezó y cayó por el lado de la montaña.  
Perseguimos al otro y le dimos caza.  
-Este era el último.  
Saqué una poción de la bolsa y me la bebí lo más rápido que pude.  
Su sabor era muy amargo.  
-¿Te han herido?.  
Se acercó a mi para ver que es lo que había pasado,  
Solo me ha mordido.  
Saqué algunas vendas de mi bolsa y me limpié la herdia.  
-¿Tú estás bien?  
-Algún rasguño, nada grave.

Tardamos algo más de lo que esperaba en llegar al quinto emblema y montamos un campamento para pasar la noche.  
Me tumbé bocaarriba y me cubí para aislarme del frío.

- _"Triunfó el hombre, y con su grito desterró a Alduin._  
 _Así demostró a todos que su Voz también era fuerte._  
 _Aunque muchos fueron sus sacrificios"_.


	11. Chapter 11

Despertamos poco antes de que amaneciera y continuamos subiendo por la montaña.  
Durante el transcurso de la mañana tuvimos algunos problemas y fuimos perseguidos por lobos.  
-Odio a esos bichos...  
Tras recuperar algo de alineto me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.  
-Tranquila.  
Permanecímos quietos unos instantes y Vilkas se levantó.  
-Continuémos.  
Me dio un golpecito en el hombro y salió corriendo.  
Me sonrojé y salí corriendo detrás de él.  
- _"Idiota..."_.  
Al mediodía llegamos al sexto emblema.  
Me senté frente a él sobre las rodillas y dejé algunos septims y algo de pan.  
Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos.  
Nunca había tenido mucho tiempo para meditar, pero fue una costumbre que adquirí mientras vivía con los Barbas Grises.

- _"Con lenguas rugientes, los Hijos del Cielo conquistaron y fundaron el Primer Imperio a Voz y espada._  
 _Mientras los dragones se retiraban de este mundo"_.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me levanté.  
Vilkas me miró y dio un bote ante el inesperado salto que dio Rivet sobre su rodilla.  
-Deberías adiestrar a tu animal.  
Cogí a Rivet en brazos y le acaricié la cabeza.  
-Sabe seguirme y estarse quieto, con eso le basta de momento.  
-Si tú lo dices...  
La tarde transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente y caminamos algo más rápido para avanzar todo lo que pudiésemos.  
Pasámos por delante del séptimo y octavo emblema.

- _"Los Lenguas de la Montaña Roja se fueron, humillados._  
 _Jurgen Llamador del Viento empezó sus siete años de meditación._  
 _Para comprender como las fuertes Voces pudieron fracasar"_.

- _"Jurgen Llamador del Viento optó por el silencio y regresó._  
 _Los 17 adversarios no pudieron someterlo a gritos._  
 _Jurgen el Callado construyó su hogar en la Garganta del Mundo"_.

 

Descansamos pacíficamente el resto de la noche y despertamos antes del alba.  
-Ya no nos queda mucha comida...  
-Podría ser un problema.  
-¿Está muy lejos todavía?.  
-No, ya nos falta poco.  
Comímos algo de pan y queso y continuámos.  
Al llegar al noveno emblema vimos que había una mujer sentada delante de él.  
Vilkas y yo nos miramos y decidímos no molestarla.  
Mientras nos alejábamos recité lo que estaba escrito en la piedra.

- _"Tras años en silencio, los Barbas Grises solo dijeron un nombre._  
 _Y llamaron a Tiber Septim, mozalbete por entonces, a Hrothgar._  
 _Le bendijeron y le llamaron Dovahkiin"_.

-¿Cuántos emblemas hay?.  
-Diez, el último está en el exterior del templo.  
Subimos unas escaleras de piedra y oímos un rugido.  
Nos acercámos algo más y de detrás de unas rocas surgió un troll de la escarcha.  
Desenvainé la espada y utilicé hechizo de fuego contra él, pero era muy fuerte.  
-¡Vilkas!.  
Le había perdido de vista, y cuando quise buscarlo el troll me golpeó y choqué contra la pared de piedra que tenía detrás.  
Un potente temor recorría todo mi cuerpo, y me encogí de dolor.  
- _"¿Será este mi fin?"_.  
Cerré los ojos y esperé el golpe fianl, pero nunca llegó.  
Abrí los ojos al escuchar un aullido que me heló la sangre y vi como la misma criatura que me había atacado en el bosque se abalanzaba contra el otro ser.  
Pelearon entre sí hasta que el lobo le arrancó la cabeza al troll con un fuerte chasquido.  
Intenté mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el golpe que me había dado lo dificultaba.  
El enorme lobo desapareció de mi campo visual y poco después llegó Vilkas y se me acercó.  
-¿Estás bien?.  
Alargó el brazo para tocarme pero me aparté.  
Él suspiró y movió la cabeza.  
Se apartó de mi e intentó quitarse de encima la sangre del troll.

Intenté levantarme varias veces, y con piernas temblorosas caminé por la nieve.  
-Debemos de...continuar...  
Cada vez que respiraba me ardía el costado, lo que indicaba que me hubiese roto alguna costilla.  
-¿Puedes andar sola?.  
Asentí rápidamente y cruzamos un estrecho pasaje que estaba bastante cubierto de nieve.  
Estába tan concentrada en el dolor que estaba experimentando mi cuerpo que no tuve oportunidad de reaccionar cuando tropecé con una piedra.  
Noté como una gran cantidad de viento me rodeaba y lo próximo que supe fue que Vilkas me tenía sujeta contra él y estábamos en el suelo.  
Parpadeé un par de veces y miré la cara que tenía delante.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?.  
-Casi te despeñas.  
Vilkas me ayudó a levantarme.  
-Sé que va a sonar muy impropio de mi y puede que te rías, pero hasta que lleguemos con los Barbas Grises no pienso soltarte.  
Sonreí como una idiota y contuve una carcajada.  
Él me miró muy serio y me llevó a caballito el resto del viaje.


	12. Chapter 12

Por fin el templo apareció frente a nosotros y suspiramos aliviados.  
-Por Talos, el viaje se me estaba haciendo eterno.  
Vilkas me dejó en el suelo.  
-¿Puedes?.  
Probé a dar unos pasos delante de él.  
-Creo que si.  
Me acerqué lentamente al último emblema.  
-Siempre me ha gustado mucho leer el último emblema, me hace sentir en paz conmigo misma.  
Respiré profundamente.  
-¿Y qué es lo que dice?.

-"La Voz es adoración.  
Sigue la senda interior.  
Habla solo si es necesario".

Vilkas miró con curiosidad la piedra y se acercó un poco más a ella.  
-Da igual lo mucho que la mire, no las entiendo.  
-No te preocupes.  
Sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
Él me miró muy sorprendido.  
-Por lo de antes, me has salvado la vida y para colmo me has traído sobre tu espalda hasta aquí.  
Se sonrojó un poco.  
-No ha sido nada, después de todo debo protegerte.  
Una corriente de aire gélido nos envolvió y temblé de pies a cabeza.  
-Vamos dentro, estarémos mejor...  
El viento nos empujaba con cada paso que dábamos y nos desviaba un poco.  
Cuando llegamos a la pesada puerta metálica decorada conel grabado de la cabeza de un dragón la abrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis congeladas manos y entramos.  
Parecía que no había nadie, pero supuse que todos estarían en el patio exterior o meditando en algún lugar del templo.  
-Que raro...  
Me asomé tras el gran pilar de piedra que había en la sala.  
-Iré a buscarlos, quédate aquí.  
-Si necesitas ayuda en algún momento grita.  
-Estaré bien.  
Él se quedó cerca de la puerta y me adentré por uno de los pasillos lo más rápido que me permitieron el par de costillas que el trol me había roto al estamparme contra la pared de la montaña.

Tras deambular por el templo un buen rato por fin encontré al maestro Arngeir.  
-Maestro...  
Abrió los ojos y se levantó para recibirme con una sonrisa.  
-Bienvenida mi pequeña Alyx.  
Nos abrazamos y no pude evitar contener la respiración cuando oprimío la zona herida.  
Al separarse me miró con algo de preocupación.  
-¿Has tenido algún problema durante la ascensión?.  
-Unos cuantos, el peor de todos el trol...  
Gemí y me aflojé un poco la parte superior de la armadura.  
Arngeir colocó la palma de su mano contra mi espalda y me empujó suavemente hacia delante.  
-Ven, debo comprobar si tienes alguna herida o contusión más y curarlas.  
-De acuerdo, pero el caso es que no he venido sola...  
Me miró con curiosidad mientras entrábamos en la zona que servía de dormitorio.  
El maestro Arngeir me sentó en la cama y reunió todo lo necesario.  
-Quítate la armadura mientras voy a buscar a tu acompañante...  
-Gracias maestro.  
Tras quitarme la armadura volví a sentarme en la cama y observé detenidamente lo que me rodeaba.  
La sala estaba llena de libros de todo tipo, mesas y sillas y las camas que los maestros utilizaban.  
Los muros eran altos y estaban enteramente compuestos de piedra gris.  
El ambiente era algo frío y húmedo y una ligera cantidad de aire se colaba por algún lugar desconocido.  
Estar entre aquellas paredes me hacía estar como en casa y todavía recordaba lo mucho que había explorado todo el lugar cuando comencé a estudiar el camino de la Voz.  
No había recoveco o grieta que no hubiese memorizado y conocía todos los lugares posibles para ocultar cosas.  
Siempre tenían que vigilarme para que no me metiese por algún sitio que no debía y el recordarlo me ponía de muy buen humor.  
Me perdí tanto en mis propios pensamientos que no oí acercarse al maestro Arngeir y a Vilkas.  
El anciano se me acercó y tosió, lo que hizo que me sobresaltase.  
Él sonrió y agarró un frasco y un paño limpio.  
-Levántate la camisa y déjame ver si tus heridas.  
Vi como Vilkas se sentó de espaldas a nosotros, lo que consideré bastante decente por su parte.

Una vez estuve desnuda de cintura para arriba buscó cortes o golpes y se centró primero en el que tenía sobre el hombro.  
En cuanto el paño tocó la herida apreté el puño derecho tan fuerte que creí que podría romperme todos los huesos de la mano.  
Se acercó a la mesita que teníamos al lado y cogió un frasco de color rojo.  
-Bébetela, te hará sentir mejor y ayudará a combatir infecciones.  
Temblorosamente sujeté el frasco con las dos manos y de un par de tragos ingerí el líquido.  
Tenía un sabor algo amargo que hizo que arrugase la naríz.  
-Tampoco está tan malo.  
Quise reírme ante su comentario, pero no tenía muchas ganas.  
Una vez cubierto el corte del hombro pasó al costado derecho, para lo cual tuve que tumbarme.  
Apoyó los dedos suavemente sobre la zona amoratada y de mi boca salió un quejido.  
-Podría colocarte una tablilla y vendarla para que no pudieses mover la zona hasta que estuviese curado...  
Negué con la cabeza y resoplé.  
-Puedo utilizar algún hechizo de curación para acelerar el proceso.  
Arngeir se encogió de hombros.  
-Como quieras, pero hasta entonces procura no moverte mucho.  
Me ayudó a incorporarme y me dio una camisa limpia.  
-Gracias maestro.  
-Descansa y cuando estés algo mejor apreciaríamos que nos contases lo que has estado haciendo por ahí desde tu última visita.  
-Por supuesto.  
Volví a tumbarme y respiré algo más aliviada.  
El Barba Gris se acercó a Vilkas y le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que él asintió y nos dejó solos para proseguir con su meditación.


	13. Chapter 13

Pasámos casi la mayor parte del día siguiente descansando y utilicé todos los hechizos de curación que conocía para aliviar el dolor que sentía en el costado cada vez que me movía.  
Vilkas se quedó sentado en un rincón y no se movió ni un milímetro para no incordiar a nadie.  
El maestro Arngeir vino hacia nosotros con algo de comida.  
-¿Supongo que estaréis hambrientos?.  
Gruñí al incorporarme en la cama y me senté en el borde de esta.  
-Un poco la verdad, he gastado más poder mágico del debido...  
El maestro dejó la comida sobre una mesa que teníamos al lado y realizó una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse.  
Intenté ponerme en pie pero tuve que sentarme de nuevo.  
El hombre lobo se me acercó y se inclinó un poco.  
-¿Estás bien?.  
Asentí levemente.  
-Solo me he mareado un poco, tranquilo.  
Quise volver a levantarme aunque tenía miedo de volver a marearme.  
-¿Podrías pasarme algo de carne y vino, Vilkas?.  
Por una fracción de segundo pude escuchar como su respiración cesaba.  
-Claro, estaríamos apañados si ahora te cayeses.  
Se acercó a la mesa y con un brazo me pasó un vaso lleno de vino.  
-Gracias...  
Sujeté el vaso con ambas manos y cerré los ojos.  
Oí como Vilkas partía algo de pan.  
Por un momento parecía como si lo estuviese cortando yo misma.  
Desde muy pequeña había tenido la capacidad de poder escuchar todo tipo de cosas con una nitidéz que no era propia de ningún ser humano.  
Aquello siempre me ayudó en situaciones en las que debía dejar de depender completamente de la vista, ya que eran cosas que no podían verse a la primera o eran imperceptibles y solo podían oírse.  
Casi simpere lo usaba cuando jugaba con mi hermana al escondite por Ventalia y la mayoría de las veces conseguía encontrarla lo que a ella no le hacía tanta gracia.  
Era muy mala escondiéndose, pero mucho peor para buscar a alguien y pasó un día entero hasta que logró encontrarme en una de las habitaciones del Palacio de los Reyes.  
Algo golpeó mi antebrazo y al abrir los ojos me estaba ofreciendo una rebanada de pan con carne por encima.  
-Toma y no lo tires.  
Aunque estuviésemos en un lugar seguro en el que sabíamos que no nos harían daño a menos que nosotros lo hiciésemos, no parecía que Vilkas estuviese demasiado relajado.  
Mordí el trozo del pan y miré el vino que daba vueltas dentro del vaso.  
-Deberías relajarte, aquí no nos harán nada y te aseguro que es el lugar más seguro en el que estarás nunca...  
Él me miró mientras masticaba con una expresión tan serena que de cierta forma me asustaba.  
-Puede que así sea, pero no me tranquiliza.  
Resoplé y mordí de nuevo el pan con carne.  
-Como quieras, no voy a tratar de convencerte de nada.  
El resto de la cena lo pasamos en silencio y sin darme cuenta comencé a bostezar.  
-Creo que dormiré un rato, estoy agotada después de estar toda la tarde con los hechizos.  
Me dejé caer sobre la blanda superficie de la cama y me cubrí con una enorme manta de pelo.  
-Si no descansas bien nos costará más regresar a Carrera Blanca.  
-Tienes razón, buenas noches.  
Vilkas preparó su saco de dormir y se metió en el.  
-Buenos noches.  
Me puse de lado y pensé si me costaría dejar este lugar de nuevo o no mientras el sueño me apresaba y todo se sumió en la más completa oscuridad poco a poco.

Desperté algo agitada y vi que los demás seguían durmiendo.  
-Sladré a tomar algo de aire...  
Salí de la cama y caminé descalza hasta el patio.  
Una vez allí me senté cerca de la puerta y procedí a utilizar algunos hechizos de curación para asegurarme de que todas las heridas estaban completamente curadas.  
Tras pasar un rato rodeada de luz dorada palpé suavemente el lugar de la fractura y para mi sorpresa el dolor había desaparecido.  
Suspiré aliviada y me acerqué a uno de los pequeños pilares de piedra que había en el patio para subirme en el.  
-Veámos si todavía conservo el equilibrio...  
Me quité la camisa y me quedé con un top que tenía fuertemente atado a la espalda para que no se cayese.  
Logré subir sin ningún esfuerzo y traté de mantenerme lo más recta posible para no caerme.  
Noté como la tensión comenzaba a acumularse sobre los hombros, los brazos y las manos, además de la zona del abdomen que de cierta forma me mantenía recta.  
El sol salió por alguna zona que no conseguí ver y su cálida luz cubrió el patio haciendo que de alguna zona desconocida pequeñas gotas me deleitasen con su pequeño espectáculo musical.  
Era casi tan bueno como aquellos días en los que siendo más jóven me sentaba allí cada mañana para ver salir el sol y sonreír como una idiota.  
Cerré los ojos mientras intentaba buscar un ritmo de respiración estable.  
Pasé así varias horas y sin previo aviso la puerta del patio se abrió.  
No pude ver quien era, pero estaba segura de que no era ninguno de los maestros, sus pasos sonaban demasiado pesados.  
La otra opción que se cruzó por mi cabeza fue Vilkas.  
El hombre lobo se me acercó y me observó con cierta curiosidad aunque no se atrevió a preguntar.  
Reí un poco y crucé las piernas.  
-¿Te acabas de levantar?.  
-Llevaba un rato despierto y no vi que estuvieses en tu cama.  
-Pensé que sería bueno practicar un poco el equilibrio, no tengo muchas oportunidades de hacerlo ultimamente.  
-¿Y desde cuando llevas aquí?.  
-Puede que unas horas.  
Vilkas se sentó cerca del pilar.  
-Pienso que te esfuerzas demasiado.  
Contuve una carcajada ante su comentario.  
-No entré aquí por mi cara bonita...  
Se me quedó mirando una fracción de segundo y apartó la mirada.  
Noté unos pinchazos en el costado y decidí bajarme de la piedra antes de darle a mi cuerpo la oportunidad perfecta de fallar y caerme.  
Me puse la camisa de nuevo y pateé un pequeño montón de nieve que tenía delante.  
-Vayámos a desayunar, tengo hambre...  
Vilkas se levantó y entramos juntos en el templo.


End file.
